Dear Ally,
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: "November 21st 1987, Russia : Dear Ally, I'm already sick of it. The coldness, the pain, the fear…the long sleepless nights when Dez and I stand guard…It's hard. But there is nothing I can do about it. None of us can. And the worst part; it's not even the end. On the contrary; the 3rd World War has just begun." *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody! So first of all, thank you for giving this story a chance! I really hope you like it! It's a little bit darker than what I am used to but recently I read one of Michael Morpurgo's books which are all about war and…I guess I got inspired! Oh, and another thing; It will be rated T…if I ever include any violence. Just to be safe…**

**Also, the whole story will be in Austin's P.O.V If I decide to change, I will write it down. For now, it will be Austin's!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

_November 21__st__ 1987, Russia_

_Dear Ally,_

_It's only been a few weeks, three actually, since we arrived in Russia. The trip was long but it was way better than the destination._

_When we arrived, we had to build trenches so we could hide in them and, well…basically, live._

_I have to admit though, I'm already sick of it. The coldness, the pain, the fear…the long sleepless nights when Dez and I stand guard…It's hard. But there is nothing I can do about it. None of us can. And the worst part; it's not even the end. On the contrary; the 3__rd__ World War has just begun._

_I remember, back in Miami, at this time of day, we would be out having fun but now…War is a horrible thing Ally, it really is. _

_You know how people say that love never dies? I think that's true. But the people who love each other…they do die. And that's not fair. _

_Then again, life isn't fair…._

_Honestly Ally, I can handle anything they put me through but there is one thing I can't survive…being away from you. It gets harder every day. I want to be with you again. I want to be able to hold you, kiss you, hug you…And I will be able to, after this dreadful war ends. We will be together, I promise._

_I almost forgot; Dez wanted you to tell Trish that he misses her, too. _

_Also Ally, I want to know what's going on with you! How are you? How are mom and our little Jenny? You girls are the thing that keeps me going, the thing that warms me up at night._

_Anyway, I have to go now. Officer Powell is calling._

_Ally, I want you to remember that I love you, no matter what. I always have and I always will._

_Sincerely, your little soldier; Austin. _

I sighed as I slipped the letter in the envelope. I kissed it one last time and handed it to our mailman, Jonathan.

He took it and ran off into the night.

I stayed, long after he'd left, watching as the bombs of a distant battle lighted up the night sky. Right at that moment, when I was sitting alone in the cold, I wanted to stay there forever and freeze to death. That would end all the pain and the suffering. But I couldn't. I had to stay strong. For Ally.

**So, what did you think? I am not sure whether you will like it or not, but just so you know, if you don't like it, it will be a one-shot. If you do- I will make it into a multi-chap. Tell me if you like it in the reviews! I love you all!**


	2. My biggest treasure

**Thank you. Thank you sooo much! Your support means the world to me! So, I decided into making this into a multi-chap. I have some great ideas from this story so…I think you'll like it…I hope, anyway. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

_November 23 1987, Russia_

I had it in my hand. The first letter I had received from Ally since I arrived in Russia. My hand trembled as I opened it, exposing Ally's neat handwriting. I started reading it, slightly tearing up.

_Dear Austin, _

_I miss you so much, you have no idea. I want to be with you again so much. You shouldn't have gone to war, they said it wasn't obligatory. But you couldn't turn down the job. You are too good of a person._

_Also, I told Trish that Dez loved her. She cried a little, and then told me to tell you to tell Dez that she loves him back. So please do that baby, it's important to her._

_You asked if we are all okay. Jenny and your mom are fine and so am I. Well, kind of. But Austin, I want to know…how are you? I hope your okay. If anything happens to you, I'll…I won't think about that. Everything will be fine._

_As I said though, it's hard for me. At night, I always dream of you but then, when I wake up, you aren't there. Then, I break down. I cry. I try not to, but I can't stop myself. _

_Yesterday at work, they told us that they were going to stop giving us our salary…for the moment. Our country doesn't have enough money because of all the fights going on. _

_Today is one of my harder days, the ones that I miss you most. I was sitting on the piano, the one where we played songs together, and I got inspired. I wrote you a little…I don't even know what to call it. A poem I guess. It's too short to be one but…I hope you still get the message._

"_That blonde hair that flops the just right way, took my heart away. And now, it's his, forever. "_

_I have to go now, sadly. Jenny just woke up and we're going out for a walk. I take her to the park. Our little place, y'know? Anyway, it's goodbye for now. _

_I love you, Austin. More then you'll ever know._

_With lots of love, yours always, Ally._

Once I finished reading it, I quietly went back to my room…if you can even call it that.

It was hardly bigger than out toilet, back home. There was no furniture, only a bed made out of hay.

I looked around, trying to find a place to put my letter. After all, right now, it was my biggest treasure.

**Okay, that was it! Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! :) **

**I'll try to update ASAP! **

**If you haven't noticed…these chapters will be shorter. It will just be letters with some extra stuff…! I still hope you like it! I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	3. Forever Yours

**Hey everybody! Here I am! And guess what I brought? A NEW "Dear Ally," CHAPTER! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy&Review!  
**_November 25 1987, Russia _

The wound on my left arm hurt every time I tried to move it and my hand trembled as I wrote the my second later for Ally. My handwriting was all sloppy but, hopefully, she would be able to read it.

_Dear Ally,_

_I have some bad news. I didn't want to tell you, but Dez insisted. He said you had to know. Okay so…here it goes. I...I kind of got shot in the arm. Don't worry about me, though. I'm fine, I promise! The nurses here took care of me._

_Dez also said I should tell you the story. I don't know why, it's just he likes to tell people everything. I tried to refuse but here he is now, looking over my shoulder as I write._

_Anyway, it all happened yesterday morning…_

(Flashback in Austin's mind ~at the same time, he is writing~)

"Come on, Moon! Go to the second front! They need help there!"- Officer Powell called for me.

I ran out, seconds later, ready to obey his command. I quickly took my riffle and ran until I reached my destination.

It was a horrible sight. Our soldiers were losing. Only 10 or so were left, running around in different directions, no longer following the commands of their group's leader.

I sighed as I spotted Charlie, a friend of mine, and ran to him.

"What's going on? Why isn't anybody following the commands?" – I asked him, as we both hid behind a large rock, protecting us from the enemy's eyes.

He looked at me, fear in his eyes. "Austin, look at this. We are hardly 10 people! Thank goodness you're here! But still…Nobody is listening anymore! There's no point!"

At that point, a bomb stuck nearby. We ran, in attempt to hide.

I jumped up quickly not bothering to hide from the enemy. They took that as an advantage and soon, as I was running, I pain shot up my arm. I stumbled and everything went blank.

(Back to the letter)

_So there you have it, Ally. I know it sounds terrible but I promise; it isn't. The officer thinks that the biggest damage was the memory. And now…I hardly have it. _

_So enough with that. I don't want to scare you anymore._

_This letter wasn't supposed to make you sad but…not everything goes as planned. Some things change…_

_I love you, Ally. That is never going to change. I'm sure of it._

_Forever yours, Austin._

**How was that guys? I made this a bit longer for you all! Tell me if you liked it in the reviews! I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	4. Stay Safe

**Hey guys! So, as usual, I wanted to thank you for all the support on this story. It means a lot! Now, here is a new chapter.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

_November 27 1987, Russia_

It wasn't until I heard Jonathan call my name that I ran to take the letter from him. He handed it to me along with a pat on the back and a reassuring smile. I smiled back, waving him off as I did so.

I quickly tore the envelope open, eager to read its content. I stared reading it, as, once again, tears clouded my vision.

_Dear Austin,_

_I cried. I cried all night when I heard about your arm. I'm so sorry about all this. I don't understand why you have to go through with it, but then again, that's war for you…_

_I'm glad that you're alright…well, as much as you can be with those circumstances. I send you a package…it should arrive soon after this letter, two days tops. _

_Honestly Austin, I don't know what to say. Our life here…it's normal. Well, as normal as possible. _

_Trish came over yesterday so we had a good time. We watched some old movies I found in your room. Some of them were tapes from when you were little…you were so adorable. Just like now…._

_Since Trish and I had a good time, we figured we should do this more often so, today, we decided to meet up again. She should be here any second._

_Anyway Austin, I don't know what else I can say. Just…promise me to stay safe, eh? That's all I need from you. Just stay safe. _

_With lots of love, Ally_

I sighed, folding the piece of paper and putting it in the safe place I stored the other one; under that hay mattress of my bed.

I figured no one will go pocking around it there, so, that'll be the best place. The letters might get a little wet but at least I will always have them.

**Okay, that was it for today! Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! **

**Another thing…this story might not be very long; 10 chapters tops. I have an amazing idea about the last chapter so, I'm kind of eager to show it to you guys, but first, I have to write the rest of the chapters. If you haven't noticed, the dates on the letters aren't um…how do you say it? Well, they aren't like 21, 22, 23, 24; no. They are just in disorder like; 22, 25, 29. And stuff like that. Just so you don't get confused…yeah. Love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	5. Shout-outs

**I'm so sorry if you thought this was a chapter…well the title actually…Y'know what? Never mind! :D**

**So, this is going to be a shout-out thing for this story and my other one: "Dear Ally,"!**

**So…Ready? Set. Rock! **

DreamWriter4ever- **Thank you so much for the continued support! You inspire me too keep writing! :)**

queenc1 – **She reviews every time and makes my day! Thank you! **

abiecat- **Thank you so much for everything! Your reviews make me smile and I love when you quote me! It makes me feel special! :D**

tonsofr5love – **Thank you so much! When you review, the rest of the day, I smile like an idiot! *Also guys, you should check out her story, it's pretty amazing!***

mysteriouspurplerose2121 – **You are such a sweet person! Thank you for all the support!**

Migini – **One of the first people to review on this story. Sorry I didn't take your request of leaving this a one-shot! :(**

URxGORGEx –** Thanks for all the support! You make me smile all the time! I love you! :)**

JoeyKangarooGirl- ***Sniff, sniff* I don't know what to say. You have helped me so much with this story! Thank you! *You have to check out her story! It's prefect! I got addicted…***

**And that's it for now! Again, a big thank you to all the guest that review and the people I accidently forgot to mention (if there are any)! I love you all! Thank you!**

**Stay #LOUD!  
**


	6. Who says concrete is unbreakable?

**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter for you all amazing people! **** Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I didn't have any inspiration…Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter 'cause it'll be longer! Also, I wanted to say that in this story, Mr. Dawson isn't Ally's dad. Neither Austin nor Ally have dads. They are all dead because of the war. Just so you know. Anyway…**

**Enjoy&Review!**

_November 30__th__ 1987, Russia_

~ "Commander Moon, tell us when you're ready!" – A young soldier yelled at me as I stood high above the others on my white horse in all my glory.

My heart was going a thousand miles an hour and was threatening to burst out. In one swift movement, I wiped the sweat that appeared on my forehead and scanned the battlefield ahead of me. 

"Fire!" – I yelled and suddenly, due to my command, the sky was lighted up by the millions of bombs our tanks had shot ahead.

"Austin!" –I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I abruptly turned around. 

"I told you to call me Commander Moon!" – I snapped to the person. Yet, he continued shaking my shoulder and yelling "Austin, Austin…" ~

I woke up with a start, hitting Dez in the process. "Oh, man, I'm so sorry! I just had a dream…"

He laughed a little, whilst rubbing his forehead, and handed me a medium size wooden box.

"This arrived a few hours ago and…yeah. I think it's from Ally. Open it!" – Dez gave me an excited look as I slowly started to open the lid of the box.

Once opened, I stared at its content- Ally's song-book. Dez saw it too and he got up to leave. "Hm…um, you should read this. I'll leave you to it."

I gave him a quick 'goodbye' nod as he walked out and then, my gaze fell on the box again.

I slowly took out the book, memories of the past coming back to me as I did so. I opened it and, as I did, a small note slipped out.

_Dear Austin, _

_Here is the package I was talking about. As you can see, it's my song-book. I'm giving it to you because, now that you're not with me, I don't use it. I didn't know what else to do with it so I send it to you. I'm giving up my dream of being a song-writer. It's too hard now. I have no inspiration and, with my stage fright, I don't want to sing the songs. Because of the war, you can't either._

_Lots of love, Ally_

I shakily put the paper with all the other letters whilst I took a better look at the book. It had all the songs we had ever written from when we sat at the piano in Mr. Dawson's shop to just before the war started.

I sighed, putting the book carefully back in the box as I sat up to take a pen and some paper, ready to write back to Ally.

_Dear Ally,_

_I can't believe you did this. I can't believe you gave up your dream._

_You remember when we wrote the song "Break down the walls"? Yeah…well, I know I have told you this many times before but now, I'll do it again. So when you read this, ask yourself: "Do I really want to give up?" Here goes my little speech…_

_I think that everybody is born with a wall in front of them, stopping them from doing what they want to do the most. That wall is constructed by the person's fears and uncertainties. So, to get what you want, eventually, you have to break that wall. Sure, it's hard to do it but you have to keep trying and pushing over and over again. The wall is strong. You can even say it's made out of concrete. But hey, who said concrete is unbreakable? _

_The boy who believes in you and loves you, Austin_

**So…how was that? I hope you liked it! Tell me in the reviews rossome people! I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	7. That was all I needed to be happy

**Hey guys…I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in SO long! The thing is, I was really thinking about this story and how I wanted it to go. But now, I know. So, I am very sad to say that this story is soon coming to an end. Only three chapters are left. This one, and two more. So…in the story, a few years have passed, just so you know. Okay so now…**

**Enjoy&Review!**

_March 3rd 1990, Russia_

I woke up with a start, wincing as the pain from my wounded shoulder ran through my body. That accident had happened a few days ago, on the battlefield. It was healing now but the pain was still there, as if to remind me about the wound.

"Hey, buddy! Feeling any better?"- Dez's voice rang through the deserted nursery, as he walked in, a small smile on his face.

I slowly stood up, trying to avoid any kind of unnecessary pain.

"Hey, Dez! Yeah…I'm getting better. You look happy…any good news?" – My voice sounded hopeful, just like I was. For the past few days that I had been here, visitors only came with bad news. Right now, I could really use some good ones.

Dez's smile reassured me as he sat down on a chair next to my bed. "Oh, I have good news, alright! So, remember when a few weeks ago, we send some of our soldiers to spy on the Germans? Yeah, well he came back yesterday and said that they're going to attack tonight and that will be their last attack. Officer Powell figured everything out. And to top all of that, numbers are on our side this time. We are about 500 and they…they have 100 people tops. Austin, we're going to win this thing."

He gave me a big smile before walking out and, once again, leaving me alone.

I sat there for a while, trying to take in the news I had just heard. The war was finally coming to an end. After about 3 years of fighting, the pain, the suffering…it was all about to end.

I had to tell Ally.

Getting up, I walked over to the nearest table, tacking a piece of paper and a pen.

Once on my bed again, my hand slightly trembling, I started writing.

_Dear Ally,_

_I have great, no! I have amazing news. You will never believe it._

_The war, Ally, the war is going to end. The final battle will be tonight and, we all believe we will win. _

_So Ally, hopefully, we'll be seeing each other soon. I miss you so much, you have no idea. It's been nearly 3 years after all. _

_3 years we haven't seen each other. 3 years I haven't been able to touch you, hug you, inhale you scent…_

_Anyway Ally, this is all I have to tell you…for now anyway. We will talk more when I get back. _

_Soon to see you again, Austin_

That night, I spent a lot of time re-reading the letter, making sure it was perfect. When I was finally left satisfied, I handed it to Jonathan who promised to get it delivered as soon as possible.

I thanked him and watched as he ran off, to who-knows-where.

I felt strangely happy that night, knowing that the war was soon coming to an end was giving me hope.

I was going to see Ally again.

That was all I needed to be happy.

**So, how was that? A happier chapter, I hope. Tell me what you think in the reviews. I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD! **


	8. Whatever happens I will be on that boat

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter to "Dear Ally,…"! Thank you so much for all the support through-out the entire thing! It means so much to me! This is nearly the last chapter; I'm sorry for having to end it. **

**Anyway, here is the chapter. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

_March 4th 1990, Russia_

"Moon!" – Jonathan's loud voice ruined the silence I had created for myself in the nursery room.- "I have a message for you! And…dude…we won."

I smirked.

Like I didn't know. In fact, I was basically the first one to learn the news. Officer Powell, feeling guilty about me not being able to fight along with the others, came and told me about the victory almost the second we earned it. I was happy about it, of course I was, but my shoulder gave me pain I couldn't ignore right at that moment so all I could do, was give John a small smile.

"Yeah…I know. I'm really happy! I'll finally be able to come home and see Ally!" – I didn't need to explain who Ally was ; he already knew. Everybody knew about her, actually. I talked about Ally so much; they had all learned who she was.

"Speaking of Ally…here is a letter from her!" – He handed me an envelope. I spotted Ally's neat handwriting on it and smiled once again.

"Thanks, John."

"Anytime."He nodded at me and walked out, leaving me alone once again. Sighing, I tore open the envelope, the letter falling on my legs. I picked it up, eager to read it.

_Dear Austin,_

_I can't express what I'm feeling with words. I'm so happy that you're coming back, we all are. Stormie and Jenny…they are backing a cake for you, celebrating your victory._

_When you come back…we have to catch up so much. We'll write some songs, go to the beach and hang out with Dez and Trish…everything we used to do before this dreadful war started. It ruined so many things, Austin. The war ruined everything…_

_No, I'll think positive. The love of my life, the reason I smile and wake up every day…is coming home. You're coming home._

_Stormie is calling, Austin. I have to go. This is the last letter I'm writing because, after, I won't need to write. You'll be right here. Right here next to me._

_Forever Yours, Ally._

I smiled at the letter and started at it, long after the dinner bell rang. I didn't want food. All I wanted was to be home…to be with Ally.

And I will be. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, the train for London leaves. After London, we'll take a boat to Miami. And, whatever happens, I will be on that boat.

**Hey guys! So, this is it. Tomorrow I'll probably be uploading the last chapter. I hope this one wasn't too terrible. Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews! I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	9. From Russia with love

**Hey guys…I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. I wanted to thank everybody for all the support. Every review, every favourite…they all make me smile and feel special. Thanks to everybody. **

**Now, here is the final chapter. I will make another one, just with shout-outs. But… yeah.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

* * *

**~~~AUSTIN~~~**

_March 5__th__ 1990, Russia_

Everything was packed; the food, the uniforms, the weapons…everything. Why? Because the World War 3 had just ended, and we were finally, after 4 long years, going back home; back to Miami.

I wasn't sure if I would get used to sleeping in a normal bed again. After all this time of sleeping on hay, a normal bed seemed like an unbelievable luxury.

I took the few hours we had before we had to leave for a walk. As weird as it seems, I headed for the battlefield.

Memories came to me as I walked around the dry grass, trying to avoid the blood stains on it; the place where one of our faithful soldiers had given their last cry of pain.

The morning was beautiful and the sun shone on the bright blue sky. Everything, even the weather, seemed to be happy that day.

I walked up a hill and, once on top, I examined the village below. The view was breath-taking. But then, one particular thing cached my eye. It was red.

It wasn't blood, no. It was…a flower- the only flower that had survived the war.

I slowly bend down and picked it up, placing it between my fingers. I knew that taking it wasn't the best solution but I couldn't help myself; I had an idea and, it involved this plant

"Austin, come! The train leaves in 5 minutes!" – I heard Dez call for me, as he, smiling, came up the hill.

"Coming!" – I nodded at him and watched as he ran off, leaving me alone once again.

I gave my surrounding one last look, before running off after my best friend.

**~~~~~ALLY~~~~**

I woke up, the bright sun blinding me.

For the first time in years, I got out of bed, smiling. Austin was coming home today. What more would I want?

I quickly got dressed, not caring too much about my appearance. I headed down to the kitchen, singing as I did so.

I sang 'Brake down the walls'. The first song I had ever written with Austin. At that moment, I remembered his words: "_I think that everybody is born with a wall in front of them, stopping them from doing what they want to do the most. That wall is constructed by the person's fears and uncertainties. So, to get what you want, eventually, you have to break that wall. Sure, it's hard to do it but you have to keep trying and pushing over and over again. The wall is strong. You can even say it's made out of concrete. But hey, who said concrete is unbreakable?" _And he was right; concrete _isn't _unbreakable.

"Morning, sweetie!" – Stormie greeted me as I walked into the kitchen.

She seemed so happy now; her son was finally coming home. This was a big day for all of us. A day to remember.

I said a quick "Good Morning" before walking outside to check the mail. I wasn't expecting a letter from Austin, knowing he was already on his way here, yet that's exactly what I found.

I quickly opened it, tearing open the envelope. On the ground fell a little red flower. It was a bit crumpled and dried, but it was still beautiful. I picked it up and gently placed it on my hand, before opening the little piece of paper that was in the envelope along with it.

_Dear Ally, - _The letter read-

_I know you're probably surprised to see this letter but…I wanted to write one. _

_So, I think you probably already have seen the flower. It has a story behind it…_

_I found it just when we were about to leave. Right in the middle of the battle field. This flower Ally, has survived the war. And it made me think of you. Because Ally, our love, it survived the war, too. _

_From Russia, with love, Austin._

_**So…THAT WAS IT! I'm so sorry if the end disappointed you or whatever. I guess some of you wanted to read about them seeing each other but, I didn't want to write that. I wanted to surprise you all. And, the movie "From Russia, with love" is amazing! So…yeah…That's it! I love you all!**_

_**Stay #LOUD!**_


	10. Thank you all

**Hey guys, how are you all? **

**As promised, here are the shout-outs. If some of you find this boring or whatever, I still hope you read it because, honestly, everything I say in those, I mean it. If some of you think that I'm kissing your buts with all those "thank you's" and "You're awesome's" Well, actually, I'm not. I love you all, and I mean it.**

**So here it goes... (In no particular order)**

abiecat - **I love you. Seriously. Every time you review, I smile like an idiot for the rest of the day. The support means so much to me, you have no idea. **

mysteriouspurplerose2121 – **You. Are. Awesome. Literally, awesome. Your reviews are too. Thank you for all the support. Thank you for making me smile and feel special.**

DreamWriter4ever – **First of all, nice pen-name! And second, thank you for the reviews and support! It means SO much!**

queenc1 –**Your reviews, even thought short, mean the world to me. Thank you. You rock! **

tonsofr5love –**You review every time and I couldn't ask for more. Thank you! I really don't know what else to say! You. Are. Amazing.**

**Well, that's it. I know other people reviews too, which I'm very thankful for, but those are my 5 most faithful reviewers. Don't get me wrong, I love you all.**

**Well…Stay #LOUD!**


End file.
